stuffed_the_real_beginfandomcom-20200213-history
Flora
Stuffed 2= Flora is the main protagonist of Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic's. She is the humanoid security-guard of Pup's Italian Restaurant that works for free on a 7-night shift from 12 AM to 6 AM, until she eventually quitted. Appearance Coming soon... Biography Flora was builted sometime on 2065 by Federico as a gynoid capable of feeling love towards others, in order to give him the fatherly love he was never able to have. However, as Flora could have distracted him from managing the Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom, she had to be kept inactive ever since the day she was finished. One year later on 2036, Flora was finally activated by Luca to serve as a night guard at his newly opened establishment called "Pup's Italian Restaurant", as he needed some free-working staff for the location. During her nightshifts, the android had to face off the animatronic characters from the place, as they tend to move around at night and injure people due to the inefficiency of their program. On Night 2, Luca (who sends Emails to Flora at the start of each night) threatens to desmantle her, blaming her for being the reason of his best friend's madness and demise. During Night 3, the Jack of the Box sends Flora an audio message of Federico's last words to Luca before being he is killed inside the Plaguetronic, revealing who was the true murderer behind her builder's demise. Later on Night 4, Jack informs Flora that Luca had been killed by Fedetronic and that the sadistic animatronic has fallen in love with her. Unfortunetly for Jack, he gets dismanteled by Fedetronic after finishing typing his last Email to Flora. At the end of Night 5, after a long conversation between Flora and Fedetronic, she decides to escape from the location and from the authorities (as she was apparently blamed for being the murderer behind Luca's death). While escaping, she is approached by Gene Ventura, the former nightguard of Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom. After a chat, the gynoid decides to join Gene and run away from the police for the rest of their lives. Trivia *Flora was actually first mentioned during the Night 4 Phone Call of Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's, revealing that the girl she was named after was the adoptive daughter of Federico and the child who was killed by the Origin Strongman at Frederick and Friends Family Diner. *Flora was suppossed to come back in the Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location, but was sadly scrapped because Fedriz didn't find a place in the Books Canon for her. - The Real End= - }} |-|Gallery= Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic's Webp.net-gifmaker (54).gif|Flora's hologram that is used by the player as the Monitor. Night5 end.jpg Miscellanous Stuffed 2 episode 1 protagonist helen by fedetronic-d8rrkp4-0.png|Flora's outdated model. Note how she appeared to be less withered and that her hair was larger. floralisa0081.png|Flora's appearance in the deleted trailer for Stuffed 2: Episode 1. Flora Camera a.png|Flora's scrapped appearance for the Stuffed: Chronicles of a Sister Location novel. Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Females Category:Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Fedetronic Arc